


Step by Step

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Gentle Sex, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: AU: There is no angst, just love. A deep special love that once found must be nurtured and protected from the elements of life. A journey ensues and only time will tell if there is a happy ever after.Isabelle is seriously injured at work so Magnus needs to contact her next of kin. The attraction is one thing, but will it be love, will it be enduring and will it be real.





	1. 911

Alexanders phone rang and Jace answered it.

“Hello, Is this Alexander Lightwood.”  
Jace shook his head, “No. This is his brother Jace. Alec can't come to the phone right now, He is trying to dig a cat out of a baby grand piano!”  
Jace pulled back as the cat made an awful noise as Alec could be heard exploding a number of expletives after the said cat lashed out and scratched him.  
“May I speak to him please!”  
Jace laughed, “Alec or the Cat?”  
The voice on the other end sighed, “The Cat!”

Jace was not expecting that and pulled the phone away from his hear looking at Alexander, “There is a guy on the phone who wants to speak to the cat!”

Alexander raised his eyebrow as Jace lowered the phone and said, “The cat is all yours!”  
Seconds later the cat jumped out of the piano and went over to a bowl of food.   
Alec raised his eyebrows again slightly impressed as Jace handed him the phone, “It's for you!”  
Alec asked who it was and Jace shrugged.

Alexander grabbed the phone, “Hello”  
The soft well-spoken voice replied, “ Is that Cat still in the piano?”  
Alexander looked at it as it was eating, “No- He is eating”  
The man on the other end of the phone sighed, “My apologies, He is not used to being away from home. I hope he has not caused any trouble”  
Alexander’s arms were covered in scratches, “No. Not at all. Can I help you”  
Magnus sat back, “ Oh How rude of me, My apologies. My name is Magnus Bane and I am calling regarding Isabelle, your sister, I am afraid there has been an accident and I have called an ambulance.”  
Alexanders heart started to beat fast. “Izzy, what happened is she alright, where is she?”  
Magnus nodded, “ She has fallen down 3 stairs and I believe possibly broke her ankle. She is fine and is currently on her way to City General.”  
Alexander nodded, “ Was she wearing those stupid boots with the ridiculously thin high heels”  
Magnus pulled back, “ The ‘stupid’ boots you are referring to are our best seller and one of the reasons I am able to continue to employ people.”  
Alexander did not want to upset Isabelle’s boss, “I am sorry, that sounded awful. I just cant understand how women can wear shoes like that.”  
Magnus sat back, “Of course you can’t! Given the circumstances , I will make other arrangements for Chairman.”  
Alexander felt bad, He could tell he had offended him, “No need. The Cat is fine really”  
Magnus nodded, “Thank you. That is very kind. If he gives you any more trouble just let me know!”  
Alexander nodded, “Sure. Um Thank you for calling and letting me know”  
Magnus leaned in watching as Raphael was standing at his office door, “You are welcome. All medical bills will be covered. If there is anything else Isabelle requires, Please do not hesitate to call me.”  
Alexander nodded, “Thank you Magnus”  
Magnus smiled, “You are welcome Alexander”

Magnus hung up the phone and looked at Raphael, “Have you met her brothers”  
Raphael shook his head, “No.”  
Magnus did not say anything else.

Alexander placed the phone in his pocket and looked at Jace, “Isabelle has broken her ankle and been taken to hospital”  
Jace sighed, “Is she alright?”  
Alexander nodded, “I think so, Lets go”  
Jace nodded, “and you can get those scratches checked out, You might need a tetanus shot!”

Alexander looked at the cat who was now curled up in the sun by the sliding door sound asleep. 

Alexander and Jace walked towards the hospital as it wasn’t that far, grabbing a coffee on their way. They approached the reception and were given directions to where Isabelle was.  
Alexander walked into the room to find it empty. The nurse came in smiling, “Isabelle has just been taken to xray and should not be long.”

Alexander nodded and they sat patiently waiting. Half an hour passed and Jace looked at him, “Perhaps they have taken her to surgery?”

Isabelle entered the room in a wheel chair with a huge grin on her face. She looked happy. The nurse smiled, “She has been given quite strong pain killers and cant feel a thing.”

Isabelle smiled, “Oh Alec, Hello! Jace, guess what? I broke it- snapped it- just like that”  
Jace started to laugh as Isabelle made hand signals as if she was breaking a stick with her hands.

Alec smiled, “What happened?”  
Isabelle sighed, “ I was coming down the stairs and watching the woman in front of me as she dropped a folder and paper started to fly everywhere, I went to grab it and I missed the next step and fell. Silly really. Look doesn’t it look pretty! I think purple suits me.”

The nurse helped her into the bed smiling at her, “The doctor will be around soon.”

Isabelle smiled, “Oki doki!”

The nurse nodded and walked out glad for the disruption. It was nice to have a simple ankle break for a change.

Alexander followed the nurse out, “Will she be alright.”  
The nurse smiled, “I believe so. It will be the recovery that will be hard. A break like that will require rehabilitation, It will take months”

Alexander nodded and went back to the room as Isabelle caught her breath, “Alec, you have to call my boss Magnus, he will be wondering where I am!”

Alexander smiled knowing she was high as a kite on painkillers, “He called me. That’s how I knew you were here!”  
Isabelle smiled, “Oh isn’t he the best!”  
Alexander smiled and nodded as the surgeon walked in, “ Good morning, Isabelle-That is a very nasty break you have there”  
Isabelle smiled an battered her eyes lashes, “Thank you!”  
Jace laughed as the surgeon smiled, “We are going to operate and put in some little silver screws to connect your ankle back to your leg. You will have to stay off of it for quite a while and all going well, with some rehab you will back to your old self in no time.”  
Isabelle smiled, “Oh how exciting, I will have bling on the inside! How many can say that! Rather than silver , could you make the screws purple. That is my favorite color”  
Alexander smiled at him as the surgeon was obviously aware of her condition.

The surgeon nodded, “Of course-purple screws it is. We aim to please at City General”

He looked down at the boots and picked them up, “ Oh look- ankle killers! “  
Isabelle sighed, “Aren’t they lovely.”  
The surgeon nodded, “Yes - I must say, Boots like these have paid for my house, kids private school and three International holidays. I must write and thank the designers”  
Isabelle smiled, “Oh, I can give you his number If you like. I work for him!”

The surgeon smiled, “That would be fantastic. Why don’t you rest and I will organise everything”  
Alexander smiled knowing the surgeon was being sarcastic.

The surgeon spoke to Alexander providing more information and assured him she would be fine as Jace was talking to Isabelle her words were starting to slur and slow. He ran his hands through her hair as her eyes started to close.

Alexander had to call Magnus as Magnus would have to supply all the Insurance information.

Magnus was walking back from the cafe when his phone rang, He looked at the number and answered, “Alexander, How is she?”  
Alexander bought him up to speed as Magnus would have to go back to the office and collect the required information. Magnus was surprised, he had noticed it did not look good, but surgery, that was serious.

Alexander had returned home to gather some toiletries and clothes as Isabelle would be in for at least a week. 

Magnus called again explaining that everything had been organised and he hoped the surgery went well, “Please keep me informed of her progress as I would like to visit when she is feeling up to it.”   
Alexander replied, “Thank you I will.”  
Magnus tapped his finger on his desk, “Perhaps I should come and collect Chairman, you have enough on your plate”  
Alexander smiled as Chairman was on Isabelle’s bed, “No really, he is no trouble. I am heading back to the hospital so I will let you know how it goes.”  
Magnus smiled, “Thank you, I would appreciate that”

 

Alexander was doing well until he got to the underwear drawer. He felt weird going through his sister's underwear. He did not pay any particular attention and grabbed a hand full shoving it in the bag as he sent his mother and father a message telling them not to worry as they were currently backpacking through China as his father decided rather than buy a Harley as a midlife crisis, he would sell the Lightwood empire and take 2 years off traveling the world. The last email he had was of them in India as guests at a Hindu wedding.

Alexander and Jace went back to the hospital as Isabelle was prepped for surgery. They walked with her as she was taken to surgery.   
Alexander kissed her on the forehead, “See you soon”  
Jace leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as the trolley went through another door.  
They stood looking at each other and had to wait hours deciding to go and have dinner at the Jade wolf which was only a block away.  
Jace was playing with his food, “Do you think she will be alright”  
Alexander nodded, “I think so, though she will need some help.”  
Jace sighed, “What do you think of her boss, Do you think he will fire her after the surgery-If she cant work. She hasn’t been there for very long?”

Alexander had not even thought about that, “I don’t know. Can he do that? I will ask him”

They made their way back to the hospital and waited another hour before the nurse walked out and called out the name “Lightwood”  
Alexander and Jace looked up as the nurse smiled, “Isabelle is fine. She will be moved back to her room while we organise the transfer. You do not have to worry”  
Alexander looked at Jace and then the nurse, “What transfer?”  
The nurse smiled, “Mr. Bane has organised a private suite for Isabelle to recover downtown. Manhattan Private-It is the best there is.”  
Jace and Alexander nodded as Alexander was slightly impressed, Magnus did not have to do that.  
The surgeon appeared and said everything went extremely well and he expected Isabelle to make a full recovery. Isabelle would stay the night and transfer in the morning and he would follow her recovery.

Isabelle was asleep when they bought her back, she looked so helpless as they lifted her onto the bed. The nurse smiled, Why don’t you go home and get some rest. She will not wake up tonight.

Alexander nodded, “Alright, what time will she be transferred in the morning.”  
The nurse smiled, “Not until after 10, visiting hours are from 8 am”  
Alexander and Jace left and went home.

Alexander walked in as Jace was heading to the shower and then bed. Alexander raided the fridge for a snack as he sat on the couch watching a game of football when chairman jumped up on his lap and laid on his chest looking at him.

“Oh decided to play nice have we? Don’t worry you will be home soon- speaking of….”  
Alexander grabbed the remote and turned down the tv as he was not impressed at how his team was progressing.  
Magnus picked up the phone, “Alexander, Nice to hear from you, how is our patient?”  
Alexander smiled as Chairman was nudging up towards his neck as if he was hearing the conversation, “Surgery went well and I was told you organised her to transfer?”  
Magnus was sitting in his favorite chair surrounded by drop sheets and painters rollers and ladders slightly missing his companion as Chairman would always rest on his lap.  
“Yes I did, a friend of mine works there and she speaks highly of the rehab clinic”  
Alexander was talking to Chairman almost laughing, “No, wait …just, here…”  
Chairman was nuzzling between the phone and Alexanders cheek, “I think someone misses you.”  
Alexander lifted Chairman away onto the floor when he jumped back on to his stomach turning as he dug his claws slightly in before curling up. “I must say, Magnus, your cat certainly has a very distinctive personality”  
Magnus laughed, “That is very kind of you, he is old and cranky and his manners need some work.”  
Alexander laughed, “Reminds me of my father”  
Magnus laughed, “You need to be stern with him If he behaves ungraciously just tell him you will turn him into a bath mat or threaten to take his temperature. That will pull him into line!”  
Alexander laughed, “I will remember that next time.”  
Magnus relaxed into his chair, “ Did he scratch you? “  
Alec smiled, “Oh it’s alright, I have never had to retrieve a cat from the inside of a piano before. I think we both learned a few things”  
Magnus smiled, “The painting should be finished in a few days so I will collect him then. I must say given the brute he is, I do miss him”  
Alexander was rubbing Chairman’s stomach with his foot, “You can come over and visit him if you like. I think he would like that”  
Magnus was taking a sip of his drink, He looked at his watch and it was 9:30, “ Really, that’s very sweet of you, Thank you, I will be there in 15 minutes”

Alexander thought perhaps over the next few days, he didn’t mean it to be an instant invitation. 

He sat uplifting Chairman off him once again and looked around, “Ok, Great! I will see you then”

Alexander went straight into the bathroom and washed his face and played with his hair, spraying deodorant before grabbing a shirt and quickly deciding to put in back on the floor before grabbing a clean one. One of the many black T-shirts he owned before tidying up slightly.

Magnus gulped the rest of his wine smiling and he went straight into the bathroom and placed cologne on his face and added his favorite lip gloss before grabbing his coat and keys.

It was 15 minutes exactly when Alexander answered the door, He opened it holding Chairman in his arms and his voice hitched slightly, “Magnus”

Magnus was like a deer in headlights. He did not expect that to open the door, “Alexander I presume”  
Alexander nodded as he stared at him.

Magnus leaned in and rubbed his finger on the back of Chairman’s head as he snuggled in, “you are being spoiled.”  
Alexander smiled, “He seems to like the affection”  
Magnus walked passed and winked at him, “ He has very good taste”

Alexander blushed slightly as he was paying particular attention to Magnus ass as he watched him walk by.

Alexander closed the door and bit his bottom lip.


	2. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else do you need? Coffee, a cat, followed by a chat and a kiss!

Magnus stood in the foyer and looked around, “You have a lovely place?”

Alexander laughed, “ Its the family home, We are merely house-sitting until my parents decide to return from an extended vacation. Midlife crisis- The are currently backpacking around China.”

Alexander placed Chairman down watching him weave between Magnus' legs as Magnus stood near the piano as Alexander asked Magnus if he wanted a coffee or beer.

Magnus smiled, “ Coffee will do nicely”  
Alexander nodded, “How do you take it!”  
Magnus stepped closer thinking to himself, any way you like sweetheart.  
He smiled politely picking up the cat, “hmm, White and strong would be great.”  
Alexander nodded as Alexander invited him to sit on the lounge as he went to make them. 

Alexander returned with a coffee and handed it to him their fingers slightly brushing against each other. “I hope it is not too strong?”  
Magnus took a sip and nodded as he winked, “Perfect”

Alexander sat on one side of the lounge with Magnus on the other and chairman in the middle of them before he moved up onto Magnus lap.

Magnus sat back as he wanted to clarify something, “ I met your girlfriend the other day, she is very sweet.”  
Alexander sat back nervous, “I don’t have a girlfriend”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Are you sure because I am positive Isabelle said she was going out with her brother.”  
Alexander smiled, “If you are referring to a redhead named Clary, That is Jace’s girlfriend.”

Magnus was relieved as he drank his coffee. “Oh, he is the one who answered your phone, the crane driver.”  
Alexander laughed, “That’s him. Can I ask you something?”  
Magnus' heart began to beat fast and he became nervous. Alexander noticed and wondered whether he should continue. Magnus had his coffee in his hand and a cat in his lap as he nodded, “You can ask- I waive the right to reply.”

Alexander smiled, “So now that it looks like Isabelle will be out of action for a few months, are you going to have to fire her. I just ask because I know she loves working with you so, If you have to, can you wait a couple of weeks until she is better.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Why on earth would I fire Isabelle. We will work around it. She can work from home and I will organize for someone to help her. My clients love her and she can do almost anything”

Alexander smiled, “Except navigate 3 stairs”  
Magnus smiled, “ With stupid boots”  
Alexander blushed, “I am sorry about that, I did not mean to be rude. She could have snapped her ankle wearing anything.”  
Magnus smiled, “No doubt I will receive another stern letter from the orthopedic surgeons association signed by Dr. Tim.”  
Alexander laughed, “That is her surgeon. Isabelle offered to give him your number”  
Magnus laughed, “Fantastic! I look forward to that.”  
Alexander nodded, “Funny, that’s what he said!”

Magnus shook his head smiling, “Please tell me you are not studying to be an orthopedic surgeon”  
Alexander smiled, “ I might now I know how much they earn. We should team up. You snap them and I’ll fix them”  
Magnus laughed, “I can just see the headline now. The great boots conspiracy”  
Alexander found it very easy to talk to Magnus. He did not feel nervous or uncomfortable at all.   
Which was a first for him as he really wasn't very confident at all. Not with people he did not know.

The cat moved across to Alexanders lap as Magnus smiled, “So if you are not studying to be an orthopedic surgeon what do you do or are you a man of leisure.”

Alexander smiled, “Not quite. Youth worker by trade and now I run self-defense classes.”

Magnus was surprised, “Really. That must be very rewarding.”  
Alexander shifted a little, “Sometimes- Unfortunately not enough”  
Magnus noticed his smile was gone and he looked distant. Magnus had obviously hit a nerve and pulled back.  
“So Alexander, Have you ever been to the Pandemonium”  
Alexander shook his head, “No- I don’t do clubs. You can't really talk to someone and get to know them”  
Magnus smiled, “That is not why people go! So you’re an online man”  
Alexander laughed, “Oh god no- I gave that up a while ago. That was a disaster”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh it could not have been that bad”  
Alexander passed him his phone, “Really- Here look at this”  
Magnus looked at the photo and pulled back, “Oh god!”  
Alexander nodded, “Oh keep going there is more”

He moved over and flicked through them as Magnus started to laugh, “What on earth did you write on your profile.”  
Alexander smiled, “I made the mistake of being honest.”  
Magnus screwed up his face, “Oh here, what about Dave- 35 years, black hair, 120lbs, likes romantic walks on the beach and looking for someone to build a life with.”  
Alexander nodded, “ Sounds great, except Dave is 45 with dyed black hair and 180lbs and has been out of jail for 3 months and is now a devout soldier of God who is bisexual and wants kids.”

Magnus smiled, “But he does like romantic walks on the beach! What's your problem-Is it because he is bisexual”  
Alexander laughed, “Yeah, that’s it”  
Magnus new Alexander was joking but he saw an opportunity and took it.  
“ I am bisexual”  
Alexander nodded and smiled, “Well I can hook you up with Dave if you like!”  
Magnus nodded, “Hmm as interesting as that would be, I might pass. So can I ask have you ever been with a woman”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes, I had a relationship that lasted exactly 4 weeks”  
Magnus smiled, “What happened?”  
Alexander smiled, “I kissed her and threw up in my mouth”  
Magnus roared back with laughter and leaned in as he touched his face, “Oh you poor thing. How old were you”  
Alexander smiled, "Almost 15"  
He stopped as he noticed Alexanders cheek lean into the palm on his hand for a moment before Alexander pulled away, “It wasn’t funny Magnus. I had to tell everyone I was allergic to lipstick.”  
Magnus shook his head still laughing as Alexander smiled, ‘It's not that easy you know. I didn’t really come out until a couple of years ago and based on my success rate I think you will agree I am should not bother.!”

Magnus laughed, “ Oh please you are gorgeous! You won't find what you want sitting here. Unless you have a thing for door to door salesman”

Alexander started to run his fingers next to Magnus as the cat purred loudly enjoying the attention.  
Magnus watched as Alexander ran his fingers in between Magnus' fingers watching as the said cat spread out even further.

Alexander looked at him, His stare had changed and Magnus felt the tension immediately as Alexanders voice lowered almost whispering as he said, “ Oh I know exactly what I want!”

Alexander seemed so sure. Magnus felt a tightening of his chest.

Alexander watched as Magnus was rubbing the cat's belly, “He likes your rings. Do they mean anything?”  
Magnus smiled as the cat was tapping them with his paws. “They are sentimental to me. This one was my mothers, this was the first ring I bought. This one was made by a friend of mine and this one was my best friends, who sadly passed away. This one I bought for someone else and when they threw it back in my face I decided I liked it and would keep it ”  
Alexander noticed Magnus soft eyes hardened a little as he twisted it.

Alexander nodded, “They are lovely. I like that one.”

Magnus smiled as the ring of his mothers was also his favorite, “Why?”  
Alexander placed his finger on it as he moved in closer, “Look at the craftsmanship, the intricate detail. It’s exquisite.”

Magnus smiled, “Thank you, Alexander.”  
Alexander smiled, “The ring is not bad either”

Magnus was the first person Alexander had ever made blush. 

With all the relationships Magnus had, even the serious ones and there had been a few. No one had ever asked Magnus about them before and he took a moment to reflect on how important they were to him. What it meant to him that Alexander had even bothered to ask.

Alexander was not sure whether it was because he felt comfortable in his own home or whether it was because he had never felt the instant attraction to someone so quickly as if Magnus had fallen from the sky.  
All those nights laying alone wondering why it was so hard to find someone who he could talk to about anything. All he ever really wanted was a best friend who would grow into his lover. Someone he could share his dreams with and someone who would share theirs with him. Someone he could trust and like everyone else, Live happily ever after.

Things were getting serious quickly as Magnus was not prepared for that. He wasn’t sure if Alexander was going to kiss him or not and or even if he should. This was not on his agenda- He felt vulnerable and there was a silence between them. 

Neither of them broke their stare as Alexander wondered what to do next. Should he kiss him? Did Magnus want him too? He wasn’t sure.  
How appropriate was it to hit on his sisters boss? Alexander was too inexperienced to second guess.

He pulled back shifting further away, “Um, I know this little bar down the road, Hunters Moon. Maybe we could grab some dinner and play some pool tomorrow night.”

Magnus nodded, “ Alexander, Are you asking me out on a date”  
Alexander nodded, “ Unless you would rather not. I understand you are Isabelle’s boss and….”  
Magnus placed his fingers on Alexanders lips, “I would love that ”

Alexander smiled, “Great.”

Magnus smiled as he picked up the cat and held him to eye height, “And you are a guest so show some manners. Well, it is getting late, I really should go.”

Alexander nodded, “I will call you a cab. It shouldn’t take long.”  
Magnus smiled as he placed Chairman onto the floor and watched as he jumped back up onto the single chair and curled up.

Magnus stood in front of Alexander, “So will you call me in the morning when Isabelle is settled?”  
Alexander nodded, “Of course”   
They walked towards the door as Alexander walked out with him, “I’ll wait with you”  
Magnus smiled, “Don’t come out into the cold, I will be fine”  
Alexander ignored him and followed him out as they saw a taxi coming down the road and Magnus smiled, “That was quick. Well until tomorrow”  
Alexander nodded as Magnus leaned in and quickly placed his lips on Alexanders cheek as the cab sped past.  
Alexander laughed, “Oh here comes another one, This must be it.”  
Alexander returned the kiss on the cheek, ‘I’ll call you tomorrow”  
Magnus nodded as the cab pulled up a dozen houses down and two girls were giggling as they jumped in and the cab went past them.  
Magnus laughed, “That was not it either.”   
Alexander watched as he could see two cabs coming down the street. One was in the far right lane and the other was in the left. It looked like the cab was slowing down as Alexander nodded, “Here we go”

Alexander waved it to stop as the cab seemed to be looking for the right house, The cab stopped and Alexander opened the door as Magnus stood there, “Good night Alexander”  
Magnus leaned in again and kissed him gently on the lips pulling away as Alexander smiled licking his lips, “French Vanilla, my favorite.”  
They were separated by the door of the cab when Alexander placed his hands on Magnus faced and kissed him softly on the mouth, Magnus lips opened to speak and was greeted by Alexanders tongue as Magnus moaned placing his hand around Alexanders neck. Alexander pressed against the door as his tongue rolled into Magnus' mouth deeper before he pulled away, “Good night Magnus”  
Magnus wanted to throw Alexander into the cab and take him home.   
He didn’t, he sighed and nodded, “I will see you tomorrow”

Alexander watched as the cab drove away walking back inside as he rubbed his thumb on his lips.  
Magnus walked into his apartment and grabbed the scotch glass taking a few mouthfuls before heading into the shower wondering to himself whether it could be that easy. Had he actually managed to find 'the one'?   
Alexander had unlocked something in him that had been well buried under the facade of self-preservation and it scared him a little as he did not feel in control at all. Magnus was wondering whether it was real. He felt as if he had a deeper connection to Alexander that he had never had with others even though he had only spent a few hours with him. 

That last kiss melted into his soul and he wanted more.

Alexander sat down and started to play the piano unable to wipe the smile off his face as the cat jumped up on the piano and sat watching his thick ginger tail brushing side to side. 

Jace woke to the tinkling of piano keys and looked at the time, Something was wrong. He listened to the piece being played and he was not sure what it was called but it was delicate and pretty. Unlike his usual strong and angry pieces he often played when he was sad or upset.  
Jace sighed and through on his tracksuit pants and walked out thinking he was worried about Isabelle, “Hey bro! Are you alright?”

Alexander smiled, “Oh I am perfect! Sorry did I wake you”  
He stood up, lifting the cat off the piano and smiled, “It's getting late, I will see you tomorrow. Good night”

Jace was staring at him scratching his head when he looked over and noticed the coffee cups. There were two.

Jace was confused and too tired to bother to ask as he turned around and went back to bed.

Alexander climbed into bed unable to wipe the smile off of his face as he patted the large ginger cat who was laying by his side, “ I am going to marry your daddy. What do you think about that!”

The cat purred as Alexander kept patting him, “ I am glad you approve”


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a big chapter and I would like to just mention that this is my first effort at writing sexual content. (I will apologise now- It was not as easy as I thought it would be)
> 
> There are a few of my favorite lines included.

Jace was sitting high above the city operating the largest highest Industrial crane swinging huge beams of steel from one place to another. His phone rang and he saw the words ‘Bro’ flash up as he answered, “ and today’s traffic report is proudly bought to you by the man in the sky. The tin box crusader, who can happily report that the traffic on the Northern intake is once again back to back, bumper to bumper and if your coming in from the south then you probably should have left two hours ago. Just another beautiful day in the city. Authorities are currently wishing to interview Mr. Alexander Gideon Lightwood in relation to the suspicious ‘2’ coffee cups that were left on the side table late last night with one having a slight aroma of vanilla and are waiting for him to make a statement.”

Alexander laughed, “ You’re a dick!”

Jace smiled, “ Ha! So who came over?”

Alexander was thinking quickly, answering with the love of my life and your future brother-in-law, was probably not the smartest thing to do.   
“Oh, that was Izzy’s boss Magnus. He popped in to see his cat. I asked him if he was going to keep Izzy on and he said he would.”  
Jace was happy to hear that, “Oh right. That’s great news. So he wears vanilla lip gloss?”  
Alexander tried to sound surprised, “Does he? I didn’t notice!”

Jace grinned and was about to give him a hard time as brothers do when he had to go, asking Alexander to give his love to Isabelle and keep him updated as he and Clary were going to pop in and visit later adding, “Oh and can you make bail, I am just about to kill someone.”

Alexander heard him yell, “ Meliorn, I ain’t moving this bitch until you get that safety chain on you freaking moron- Hey it's your money!”

Alexander laughed and left him to it. He made himself breakfast and showered as he had classes on today and would be leaving earlier to see Isabelle.   
As he dressed he noticed he had a message from Magnus. He called back as Magnus answered, “Alexander”  
Alexander smiled, “Sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower”  
Magnus smiled, “Do you have any video evidence to substantiate your story?”  
Alexander laughed, “No sorry!”  
Magnus smiled, “Pity!”

Magnus had given Isabelle some drops to put into the cat food and wasn’t sure if Alexander was aware of it or not. Alexander did know about the drops as they were sitting next to the cat food and he had seen her use them.

Alexander was watching the cat curled up on the floor against the wall in the morning sun, “So Hunters Moon at 7 then?”  
Magnus nodded, “I look forward to it.”

Alexander smiled as he grabbed his keys thinking to himself, Not soon enough!

When he reached the hospital Isabelle was still asleep and the nurse had told him she had slept soundly and everything was fine. He didn’t stay and wait, deciding to grab a coffee before his classes.  
Everything had gone well as Alexander always ensured every single person who attended had at least one thing they could do to be a little safer.

Isabelle’s new room was like a small bedsit. She had her own bathroom and there was a little fridge with tea and coffee and a nice view of the park out of her window. The nurses were nice and as Alexander walked in Isabelle was being placed into a wheelchair.   
“Oh and this is my big brother, Alex meet Simon”  
Simon shook his hand politely, “Don’t worry she is in safe hands”  
Alexander smiled as he waited until Isabelle was settled before Simon politely left promising to come back later.  
Isabelle looked tired but at least was now conscious. It had been a big 24 hours and Alexander just wanted to make sure she was alright. 

A nurse came in and asked Alexander to wait outside so he called Magnus and left a message letting him know that Isabelle was fine and would love to see him.

Jace had finished work and met Clary at the hospital. They were talking and laughing when Magnus knocked on the door, “ I hope I am not intruding?”  
He had a large bright purple thigh-high leather boot filled with individually wrapped assorted chocolates and signed with get well messages from the staff. He leaned in and kissed Isabelle on the cheek before looking at Jace, ‘You must be Jace, Nice to meet you, I am Magnus”

Jace shook his hand before he left with Clary, leaving Magnus and Isabelle to catch up.

When Jace and Clary finally arrived back at the house Alexander was sitting on the couch answering his emails. 

Jace smiled, “You look all fancy-Where are you off to?”  
Alexander smiled, “Out”  
Jace grinned, “Oh and I thought you were dressing up for me! Hot date, anyone I know? ”  
Alexander smiled, “I never said I was going on a date!”

Alexander had reached the front door when Jace yelled out, “Say hello to Magnus for me”  
Alexander pretended he didn’t hear it as the front door closed and he smiled to himself walking out.

Clary laughed, “I don’t think he heard you.”  
Jace grinned, ‘Oh he heard me.”  
Clary shook her head, “Why do you think he is going out with Magnus?”  
Jace smiled, “Because Magnus told Isabelle when he arrived that he couldn’t stay long as he was going ‘out’!”  
Clary was chopping mushrooms as Jace was cutting onions, “Jace, It is not uncommon in a city of millions for people to go out! Do you really think Magnus is Alex’s type?”  
Jace smiled, “ Magnus is exactly Alex’s type!”  
Clary giggled as Jace started to sniffle and his eyes started to run from the onions, she looked at him, “Oh don’t cry Jace-He will be fine”  
Jace wiped his eyes, “I am just so happy”  
Clary shoved him as they finished cooking dinner, “You’re an idiot!”

Alexander was sitting at the bar when he felt a warm firm hand on his back, “Sorry I am late.”  
Alexander looked at his watch as it was 7:03. 

He turned his head to see what he had longed for all day.   
Magnus smiling at him, his eyes sparkling in the dull light of the bar. He was wearing a green patterned shirt that fitted tightly around his biceps and firmly fitting black jeans.

Magnus smiled as Alexander lifted slightly off his chair as Magnus sat down and ordered a drink with their knees touching.   
Magnus politely asked him about his day and told him he had met his brother at the hospital.  
Alexander grabbed the last pretzel stick and snapped it in half placing half back on the plate and pushing it towards Magnus, “So how did you get into making shoes?”

Magnus smiled, “I don’t make shoes, I design high quality, fabulous sexy boots for ladies of all ages! It started as an art assignment at school. I bought a pair of old boots from the 2nd hand shop and gave them a facelift, A bit of paint and some glitter and named it ‘Window to the sole!’  
My art teacher gave me an ‘A’ and bought the boots for $50 People liked them so I started doing it to get some extra money and it grew from there really.”

Alexander smiled, “ That’s a bit sexist, Why don’t you make them for men”  
Magnus smiled, “I have been called a lot of things- never sexist! There are others that design boots for men”  
Alexander took a drink, “Not fabulous sexy ones!”  
Magnus smiled, “ I will design a pair just for you!”  
Alexander nodded, “ Can you forgo the heel- I don’t need the height. I earned extra money at school changes little bulbs for half the neighborhood”  
Magnus laughed and nodded as they left the bar and headed over to the table for dinner.

Magnus had to admit, this was one of the most comfortable first dates he had ever had, the conversation flowed between flirtatious and light-hearted and Magnus realised they had more in common than he thought including their love of shellfish discussing the best restaurants in town and making arrangements for a second date Saturday nigh.t  
Alexander sat back and sighed, “You know - I just cannot understand how you can be single”  
Magnus smiled, “ Oh you would if you had been there!”  
Alexander laughed, “You know the problem, Magnus. People are not honest”  
Magnus pulled back surprised, “What! You mean people lie!”  
Alexander smiled, “ Imagine how easy life would be- Manipulative control freak looking for a doormat. Or violent and abusive looking for quiet non assuming”  
Magnus was laughing, “ Or soul-sucking vampire looking for Gold Visa!”  
Alexander nodded,”Exactly”   
Magnus sighed, “Instead we all have to navigate through life searching for that one person who we can stand enough to look at every morning”  
Alexander smiled, “That is so romantic”

Magnus laughed again, “You know I have been thinking about what you said before and I never really considered it before. I work with a lot of women and often they are traveling alone and working back late. They should do your course”  
Alexander smiled, “Prevention is better than cure. Its not just women, men can be attacked as well. Could you defend yourself if someone came up from behind you ?”  
Magnus smiled, “That would depend on who it was”  
Alexander smiled, “I am serious Magnus, If I snuck up behind you unexpectedly would you know what to do!.”  
Magnus took a drink and winked, “Come at me from behind and find out for yourself.”

Alexander blushed and shook his head as they walked over to the pool table ready to play. 

Magnus had first shot and then Alexander went next sinking a ball and then another before missing the next shot, “Oh well can’t win them all”  
Magnus smiled and nodded before sinking four in a row. Alexander was impressed Magnus could play, ‘Why do I think you are perhaps better at this than you let on!”  
Magnus smiled as he lined the next shot and looked directly at Alexander as he pulled back the cue and popped the ball over the top of Alexanders and into the pocket. “You know what they say, Alexander, If you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall, then it is probably you”

Magnus took another shot and had positioned the next ball right in front of Alexanders stopping him from sinking it into the pocket.  
Alexander smiled, “Ok, let's play!”  
They played 4 games and had won two each. 

They were both doing well on the tiebreaker when Alexander had moved around to the side of the table and lined up his shot, Magnus was enjoying the sight in front of him and watched as Alexander was just about to take the shot.   
Magnus lifted his cue and ran it slowly up the inside of Alexanders leg causing him to not only miss sinking the shot but miss hitting any balls altogether.

Alexander turned to him, stepping into him inches from his lips, “That is cheating”  
Magnus shook his head, “There is nothing in the rules to say that one can not distract one”  
Alexander whispered into his ear, “You do realise that you have now set a precedent”

Magnus winked and took his shot managing to sink the ball he should have as well as the one ball on the table he should not have. The 8 ball.  
Alexander laughed and finished his drink, “ and that my friend is Karma!”

Magnus nodded as they left the bar and headed out walking past a games club when Alexander grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, “Oh I have not played one of these in years”

Magnus and Alexander played pinball machines, the race car simulators and a few games of air hockey before leaving and heading back to Magnus place. 

Magnus knew a short cut and they headed through the park almost making it to the other side when the water sprinklers started to kick in. It was so dark they couldn’t see them. Hearing, tick tick tick as the sprinkler heads turned before being hit by water coming from all angles.  
Magnus grabbed Alexanders hand as they tried to dodge them as they jumped the small gate back onto the street.

Alexander and Magnus started laughing as that was completely unexpected and they were saturated. Magnus pointed up to a building, ‘Come on. This is me”  
Alexander smiled, “This is payback for beating you at air hockey!”  
Magnus laughed, “No- you won that one fair and square”

They walked into the apartment and Alexander could smell the fresh paint and see the drop sheets.  
Alexander looked around and smiled, “You have a lovely place”  
Magnus nodded, “Almost, what does that color look like to you?”  
Alexander looked at the walls, “White!”  
Magnus nodded, “ Exactly, It is supposed to be Egyptian Sands”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “What color is that?”  
Magnus looked at him, “It is a shade of white!”  
Alexander was trying not to laugh, “Are there shades of white?”  
Magnus through him a painters color chart and Alexander opened it not really being able to tell the difference between the two.   
He pulled the paint chart in closer and then out moving it under the light as Magnus grabbed it out of his hand and handed him a towel.

Alexander was drying his hair when Magnus returned with the largest jumper he had having changed himself.   
“Here put this on or you’ll get a cold”  
Alexander automatically undid his shirt and lifted it over his head as Magnus gulped staring at him. Alexander stood bare-chested before him.  
Magnus ran his finger over the light film of hair and down Alexanders chest, “Oh I know those scratches”  
Alexander shivered at his touch, “No harm done”  
Magnus finger rolled further down towards Alexanders belt buckle as Alexanders heart was beating fast.

Alexander’s lips were dry, “You know I had a really great time tonight.”  
Magnus nodded, “Is it over?”  
Alexander ran his hand on Magnus' face as he licked his lips, “Oh it will never be over”   
Magnus did not want it to be over either, “Stay and watch the sunrise with me”

Alexander nodded as Magnus turned to the small trolley beside him and handed Alexander a drink, “Sorry, I don’t have any beer”  
Alexander took the glass and Magnus held his own offering a toast, “To us!”  
Alexander clinked his glass against Magnus, “To us!”

Alexander stood looking out at the view of the city watching as it started to prepare for the day as the night sky started to get lighter and the stars started to fade.

He turned and noticed Magnus sitting on the lounge as he moved to sit beside him. Magnus moved his hand up into Alexanders hair running his hand lightly through it as Alexander enjoyed his touch turning into him playing with the rings that were on Magnus' hand.  
There was silence between them as they stared at each other saying nothing as their hands started to wander over each other.  
Magnus had one hand in Alexanders hair and the other running slowly up and down Alexanders forearm.  
Alexander leaned pressing his lips against Magnus' before moving up into his ear. Magnus felt Alexanders warm breath run down the side of his neck and he gripped his hair tightly as Alexander shifted his mouth onto Magnus' neck. Magnus moaned as Alexanders tongue ran over his adam's apple before we wrapped it in his mouth and sucked on it.

Magnus lost it and pulled Alexander back by the hair before kissing him hard on the mouth, moving himself as Alexander pulled him onto him, his hands pushing Magnus hips down feeling his hard erection against his stomach.

Magnus' hands ran up Alexanders chest, his rings rolling over Alexanders nipples as Alexander groaned.

Magnus grabbed Alexanders hand and guided it from his own neck slowly down his own chest and stomach and then over the button of his pants as Alexander took over and popped the button moving his hand over the outside of his pants before undoing the zip. Magnus guided Alexanders hand into his pants as their kiss intensified both moaning at each others touch. Alexander moved his hand slowly at first as Magnus hand once again guided him. Alexander ran his hand slowly over every inch as Magnus started to breath heavy. The kissing intensified again as did the pace of the firm strokes Alexander was now happily administering. Magnus sighed in Alexanders ear, “Don’t stop.”

Alexander noticed Magnus started to shake his groans deepened. He knew what was about to happen and he lowered his mouth grabbing Magnus nipple in his teeth as Magnus arched yelling, “Ohhh Alexander”

Magnus exploded into his hand as Alexander watched continuing to kiss him as Magnus road out his orgasm moving Alexanders cum drenched palm and started licking Alexanders fingers as Alexander groaned.

Alexander wiped the rest on his own chest as Magnus held his hand and started licking at it.   
Magnus lowered his head and Alexander realised exactly what Magnus was about to do. 

Magnus undid Alexanders button of his jeans and smiled at the site of the 12 inches of pulsing hard cock in front of him as he flicked his tongue over the leaking pre-cum before lowering his mouth to take all of him.  
Alexander threw his head back and hissed at the feel of Magnus wrapping his mouth tightly around his shaft as he started to suck firmly.

Alexander had never experienced anything like it. He could feel his cock hitting the back of Magnus' throat as his breath started to shorten, his hands moved onto the back of Magnus neck, his fingers caressing his hairline.   
Magnus tongue slowly moved from the base of his shaft to the top and back down again as Alexander started to buck into his mouth.

Magnus knew Alexander was close and repeatedly sucked hard at the base before firmly gently squeezing his balls as his mouth gripped even tighter.  
Alexander started panting trying to hold back and Magnus watched as Alexanders hand clenched tightly, “Magnus, Oh fuck- I am going to cum”  
Alexander’s breath became erratic, he moaned as hissed as he started to growl throwing his head back as he offloaded into Magnus mouth.   
Magnus smiled as he worked his lips slowly back up Alexanders stomach as Alexander grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up to kiss him tasting himself in Magnus mouth.

Magnus pulled back smiling as Alexander as glowed.

Magnus pressed his forehead against Alexanders as Alexander had one hand resting on the top of Magnus thigh and the other playing with the chains around Magnus neck. 

Alexander was speechless.

They were both covered in each other as Alexander looked up into Magnus' eyes and whispered, “You are so beautiful”

Magnus had been called many things but he had never been called beautiful by any man or woman he had been with. He leaned in and kissed Alexander softly on the lips smiling, “hm, what am I going to do with you”  
It was both a question and a statement as Alexander grinned, “I think you have already done it!”

They both laughed as Magnus pulled him down to lay in between his legs as Alexander played with Magnus fingers on his ring hand as Magnus ran his hand through Alexanders hair watching Alexanders chest rise with every touch.  
Alexander lifted his head, “Its been a long time since I have watched the sunrise”  
Magnus had watched it more often than he would like to admit though this was the first time in a long time that he actually enjoyed it appreciating it for what it was, a new day with new possibilities and it was starting very well.


	4. Its in his kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I refuse to do angst. There are a few of my favorite lines scattered throughout the chapter

Magnus woke suddenly as if he was startled. He sat up and turned the bedside lamp on opening the bottom drawer of his bedside table rummaging for his sketch pad and pencils- It was 3 am.

He looked at the empty space beside him, there was something missing, something tall with black hair, hazel eyes, and a beautiful smile, not to mention two huge strong biceps and the nicest ass. Magnus ran his hand over the cold empty side of his bed.

He sighed talking out loud, “Just as well my love, I would never get any work done!”

By 6 am he had showered and dressed and headed to work downing his 6th cup of coffee.

Staff started to arrive just before 8 am with his Business Manager, Raphael, surprised to see him there so early.

Raphael walked into Magnus office noticing the ‘in tray’ that was overflowing was now empty. Magnus had his hair gelled and his sleeves were rolled up as he had designs and sketches all over his desk. 

Raphael had reached the door heading back to his desk when Magnus spoke without raising his head, “ I have approved the games area and I would like a staff meeting at 10 please Raphael”

Raphael smiled and nodded. It had been a long time since he had seen Magnus designing and engaged again. 

Raphael had noticed small changes over the last week and this morning he sighed with relief as they, meaning Magnus work family, finally had Magnus back and more importantly Magnus had his mojo back.

Raphael had started to wonder if it was ever going to happen as Magnus had not been himself since ending his disastrous relationship with his ex-girlfriend Camille over 2 years ago.   
Camille was like acne, just when you thought it had gone it would raise its head again worse than before, she had scarred Magnus deeply and Magnus retreated in all aspects of his life finding solace in the bottom of far too many martini glasses.

Whatever it was that had reignited life back into Magnus Raphael was happy for him.

Magnus had ignored all the calls on his phone this morning as he was to busy to take them. All except one.  
He smiled as he picked up, “Good morning to you.”  
Alexander smiled his hand automatically rubbed across his own chest as he invited him out to lunch after his morning class.  
Magnus automatically agreed and Alexander would be there at 1 pm. 

Alexander had not been to Magnus office and as he stepped into the lift he looked at his watch as he had 7 minutes to spare.   
The doors opened onto the 4th floor and Alexander walked out into a hub of activity as people darted here and there. Everybody seemed to be preoccupied and there was a positive energy about the very modern and well-furnished layout.

The woman behind the reception desk looked at him, “ Hello, Can I help you”  
Alexander shook his head, “No, Thank you. I am here to see Magnus”  
The woman politely nodded, “Oh I am sorry sir, you will need to make an appointment”

Magnus turned the corner overhearing her as he shook his head, “ No he does not! Alexander, this is the best receptionist in the universe, Maia”  
Maia blushed, “Nice to meet you, Alexander”  
Alexander shook her hand, “You too.”

Magnus looked at Maia, “We are going to lunch, I will be back soon”

They walked towards the lift and stood to wait when Magnus was called over to the side with a question.

The lift door opened and Raphael stepped out, He looked at Alexander suspiciously, “I don’t know you- Who are you? Another filthy Morgenstern spy?”

Alexander directed his gaze to Magnus and placed his hand out introducing himself, “Alexander, I’m with Magnus”

Magnus had heard him and looked up smiling as they stared at each other for a moment both understanding the importance of such a simple sentence. It was as if the obvious had simply been stated as the universe stopped and caught its breath.

Magnus was also watching as Raphael could be quite abrupt and very protective at times. Magnus walked away from his staff member and placed his hand casually on Alexanders back, his tone soft yet emphatic, “Yes! he is with me.”

Raphael's eyes lit up and he shook Alexanders hand excitedly and introduced himself, “Hello, I am Raphael, It is nice to meet you”

Alexander nodded surprised by the sudden change in the demeanor of the man as his face softened and his smile widened.  
Raphael just stood with a silly grin on his face as he looked at Alexander and Magnus transfixed on each other.  
He was so happy he lunged forward and hugged Alexander sighing, “Yes you are-Thank you!.”

Alexander raised both eyebrows, he did not know what to do. His arms were by his side. He smiled thinking of the most appropriate reply, ”Um your welcome!”

Magnus shoved Raphael, “ My apologies Alexander, Raphael thinks he is funny. You can beat him up if you like.”  
Raphael stepped back smiling as Alexander had no idea what was going on, “Maybe another time”  
Raphael winked at him before he started to walk away.  
Alexander and Magnus entered the lift with Magnus sighing, “Ignore Raphael.”  
Alexander smiled as Raphael mouthed ‘Thank you’ again and gave him the thumbs -up and Alexander nodded and mouthed again, “your welcome”.

The lift was empty and as the doors closed, Alexander pushed Magnus against the back of the lift and kissed him passionately as he whispered, “I have missed you”  
It had been 72 hours since they had seen each other. Magnus sighed, “I have missed you too”   
Alexander’s mouth went for Magnus' neck as Magnus grabbed him by the hair and moaned, “Oh!”  
They had forgotten to push the button to the ground floor and as the doors suddenly reopened, Raphael and Maia were standing there with huge grins on their faces.

Alexanders face went bright red he pulled away as Maia and Raphael walked into the lift and turned their backs as Raphael pushed the button and said, “Going down”  
Maia burst out laughing as Magnus replied with no emotion, “ No- Just out to lunch”

The doors opened and they all walked out with Raphael and Maia walking into the coffee shop and Alexander and Magnus heading out onto the main street where they went to the kebab shop before finding a shady spot in the park.

Alexander smiled, “So tonight will be our 3rd date”  
Magnus laughed, “No. The fact I am coming over to set up Isabelle’s home office and collect my furry family member is not a date”

Alexander smiled as he sat up, “It is if I invite you to join us for dinner? Isabelle is coming home today and Clary and Jace will be there.”

Magnus smiled, “That sounds like fun”

They parted at the park as Alexander had another class in the afternoon and Magnus had hundreds of things to do. He could not wait for Isabelle to return to work on Monday convincing the doctors to allow her to go home early with Simon agreeing to come to the house twice a day and monitor her progress.

Magnus was standing at Alexanders front door having knocked waiting for Alexander when Simon had opened the door, “Magnus, Hi. Come in”

Isabelle was sitting in a chair in the office and Magnus kissed her on the cheek and bought her up to speed on work as he set up her computer and ensured everything was working.   
Isabelle turned to Magnus, “So you have obviously been spending a lot of time with my brother?”  
Magnus looked at her nodding. Isabelle was so excited she squealed jumping up out of the chair too quickly and lost her balance as Simon was there to grab her as Magnus also steadied her.   
Simon shook his head, “You need to be careful”

Simon helped her back in the chair as she winced in pain as Magnus smiled, “He is right my dear, we would not want you to break the other one”  
Isabelle nodded as Simon resumed the exercise’s and Magnus asked, “Is Alexander here?”

Isabelle nodded hearing the vacuum cleaner running upstairs, “Its Friday, Captain Clean is doing his thing. Follow the noise.”

Magnus walked up the stairs and down a hallway seeing an electrical lead plugged into the wall.   
He stood against the door with his arms folded smiling as he watched Alexander dance behind a vacuum as he pushed it through the carpet singing along with Cher as she belted out, ‘It's in his kiss’  
Alexander was singing, ‘If you wanna know, If he loves you so, it’s in his kiss’

Alexander turned to see Magnus standing there in front of him. He turned off the vacuum as he blushed looking at his watch, “Hi”  
Magnus nodded walking towards him, “Is it?”  
Alexander leaned in to kiss him hello, “Is it what?”  
Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders face, “In his kiss”  
Alexander grabbed Magnus by the shirt and pulled him into him. “You tell me!”  
Magnus gulped hard as their lips smashed into each other, their hands melting onto each other's skin as Alexander gently guided him onto the bed. Each kiss burning deeper, Alexander started to breath heavy as Magnus was desperately trying to pull back before he couldn’t.  
He lifted Alexanders head from the nap of his neck clenching his hands through his hair.  
There was a moment between them as Magnus went to speak and Alexander stopped him by placing his finger onto Magnus' lips

Alexanders grin could not have been any wider, “I have something for you. Close your eyes”  
Magnus shook his head, “What and miss out on all the fun”  
Alexander leaned in and smiled, “Close your beautiful eyes”  
Magnus did as requested and then opened them to find a small paper bag placed on his chest.  
Alexander was laying on his side as Magnus sat up against the bed head.  
Alexander nodded towards the bag, “I got you something!”  
Magnus was surprised, “Me!”  
Magnus' heart started to beat fast it had been a long time since anyone had given him anything other than a migraine or legal issues.

Alexander nodded, “Yes you-Open it. It is supposed to bring you luck and protection”

Magnus gently unwrapped the tissue paper as his heart melted at what he saw. It was bright orange and white omamori charm traditionally made in Japan. No bigger than a matchbox it fitted neatly into the palm of his hand.  
Magnus was once again taken aback by Alexander’s thoughtfulness. 

Magnus did not need expensive gifts or false words, he needed sweet and honest and that was the man in front of him.   
“Thank you, Alexander, you continue to surprise me”  
Alexander replied as he watched Magnus running his thumb over it. “In good ways, I hope”  
Magnus leaned in and kissed him again as Alexander watched him place it in his pocket before leaning back in and returning to the kiss.

He licked his lips and started to undo the buttons on Magnus shirt as Magnus' chest started to rise and fall. Alexanders kisses ran over his chest and Magnus clenched his stomach his muscles tightening them. Magnus stopped Alexanders hand from sliding down into his pants, “Perhaps we should continue this later”

Jace could be heard laughing downstairs and Alexander nodded as he sighed resting his chin on Magnus' stomach running small circles with his finger across Magnus' chest as Magnus placed his hands through his hair.

Alexander was staring at him, his eyelashes fluttered as he smiled, “Magnus”  
Magnus nodded, “I know, I do too. You don’t have to say it”  
Alexander leaned on his elbow moving his fingers gently up to the chains that hung around Magnus' neck, “I want to say it, I love you, Magnus”  
Magnus' eyes began to water, “And I love you, Alexander”

Alexander leaned in and kissed him gently and softly stretching his arms around Magnus as he shuffled him into his chest and they sat in quiet, not needing to say another word. 

They eventually went downstairs and Jace and Clary were in the kitchen with Simon sitting at the table with Isabelle as he was staying for dinner as well. Alexander slid a chair out and Magnus sat down talking as Alexander organized drinks.

Before long they were all sitting at the table and Magnus was enjoying the casual family dynamics. They were all talking about random events as they were passing dishes of food around the table all laughing and sharing stories. 

Magnus could not remember the last time he felt so comfortable. Isabelle had taken medication and Clary helped her change and get into bed as Simon left as he would be returning tomorrow.   
Magnus had his cat already in the carrier as Alexander grabbed his keys letting Jace know he was heading over to Magnus place. 

They were only a few blocks away when Magnus decided to take a short cut. Alexander did not like the idea of walking down the dark alleyway but Magnus assured him he had done it many times.  
They had been walking for a few minutes when Alexander placed his arm around Magnus and leaned in kissing him on the head as he whispered, “We are being followed, I want you to keep walking, I can handle it”  
Magnus smiled and replied, “Oh I do not think so”  
Alexander frowned, “I am not joking Magnus”  
Magnus looked at him, “Neither am I, Alexander”  
Alexander sighed, “Please”  
Magnus placed the cat cage down and slid it back behind him. He swung around as three men with hoods stood behind them.  
Alexander had no option. He turned as one of them grunted, “Give me your wallet ”

The other man lunged at Magnus and Magnus ducked as arms started flying. Alexander heard the flick of a knife as he grabbed the smaller man punching him before throwing him against the wall.   
Then he heard a snap and a scream.  
It wasn’t from Magnus, Magnus had snapped both of the bigger man's wrists.  
The man laid on the ground writhing in pain. The third man ran at Alexander and Alexander flipped him over his back as Magnus placed his boot over the man’s throat.  
Magnus opened his wallet and through him $50. “I think your friend needs a hospital- cab’s on me!”

Alexander grabbed his hand and the cat cage as they took off with the man still screaming in pain.

Alexander swung Magnus out onto the main street that was well lit and busy pulling him into an alcove of a shop that had closed for the day.   
He took a good look at him checking he wasn’t hurt, “The first rule of self-defense is to avoid situations where you have to defend yourself”  
Magnus could see the concern on Alexanders face as Alexander was checking he wasn’t hurt.  
Alexander placed his lips to Magnus forehead wrapping his arms around Magnus and Magnus placed both his hands around Alexanders back hugging him as Alexander’s face rested into his shoulder.  
He pulled out the gift Alexander had given him and smiled, “Works like a charm!”  
Alexander smiled as he grabbed his hand, “I can't believe you snapped both his wrists, nice move”  
Magnus smiled as he grabbed Alexanders hand, “I wasn’t sure which hand he jacked off with. You were right, We should not have gone that way”  
Alexander laughed as he pulled him closer. 

Magnus and Alexander smiled at each other as Alexander placed his hand in Magnus and started playing with the rings on his fingers as they entered Magnus apartment and Chairman was finally home as Magnus placed food out and the said cat casually walked to his food bowl as if nothing had happened.

Alexander and Magnus were on the lounge when Alexander pulled back, “Well I should be going.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No. You should be staying”  
Alexander bit his bottom lip and nodded as Magnus noticed Alexander was nervous, he wanted to take the pressure off, “There is no pressure Alexander, I would like you to stay.”  
Alexander nodded, “oh I would like to do a little more than stay”  
Magnus smiled, “We should take this very slowly”  
Alexander had started to guide Magnus towards the bedroom, “Magnus, you have nothing to worry about-I want this.”

Tangled in each others kisses they both started to laugh as they were removing boots and shirts, their hands weaving between each other as they laughed falling onto the bed. There was a moment between them as Alexander whispered, “Magnus, you are beautiful”  
Magnus blushed as Alexander rolled over lifting himself on top of him before Magnus rolled them again. Magnus and Alexander spent hours exploring each other, Alexander whispered, “I want to feel you”   
Magnus could tell Alexander was ready as he placed the condom on and whispered back, “I’ve got you.”  
Magnus started to push himself slowly into Alexander. Alexander hissed slightly at the sensation before breathing in and out as Magnus started to move inside him. Alexander had clenched his hands in the sheets as Magnus bit into his neck hard feeling himself go deeper as Alexander groaned at the sensation and relaxed. Magnus started to move pulling back before pushing in a little further watching as Alexander fell apart beneath him.  
Alexander couldn’t think, he could not explain the sensation he was feeling all he knew was that he did not want Magnus to stop. “Oh by the angels- right there. Oh Magnus”  
Magnus smiled as he started to move more freely as Alexanders hands let go of the bed sheets and wound around to Magnus ass pulling him into him further as Magnus through his head back knowing that this would not take long at all. Alexanders breaths became more erratic as Magnus started to move faster. Magnus was surprised at how well it was going as Alexander lifted slightly as Magnus pushed back in, they both caught their breath as Magnus could no longer control himself as Alexander kept wanting more of him. Their groans were almost in sync as Magnus smiled running his hands down Alexanders chest, “Oh fuck Alexander”  
Magnus could not hang on any longer as Alexander let out a growl before pulling him in hard one more time as his cum spurted out over his chest and Magnus threw himself backward, yelling, “Al-ex-and-errrr”  
Magnus rode out his orgasm and then pulled out removing the condom before collapsing on the bed.  
As Alexander was laying there regaining his breath smiling.  
Magnus looked at him, “Are you ok?”  
Alexander nodded, “I am more than ok. Are you ok?”   
Magnus rolled over on top of him and smiled as he felt Alexanders sticky chest against his own, “I too am more than ok”  
Alexander grabbed him and kissed him, “Thank you”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh no, Thank you”  
They laid in each other's arms and at some point of the early hours of the morning fell asleep.

Magnus was awake first and laid watching Alexander sleep. He looked so peaceful.

Alexander woke up and smiled looking at him, “Good morning”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes it is!”


	5. You Have Unlocked Something In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it should have been Alexander that proposed.

Magnus was finishing up in his office when Alexander walked in.   
Isabelle was back in the office with Raphael and Maia briefing Magnus on the updates for the new launch. 

Magnus smiled as he walked over and pressed a box into Alexanders chest, “Would you mind putting these on?”  
Alexander opened the box looking very excited when he lifted the lid, “Ha! Boots. I didn’t think you made boots for men?”  
Magnus was watching as he put them on, “I didn’t. Now I do. I would not want to be accused of being sexist! Why should Armani have all the fun?”  
Alexander remembered that conversation and smiled looking at the well made, soft leather, chocolate brown, full length- low heeled boots and put them on. 

Alexander stood up and walked around, “Oh they feel good. They are very comfortable.”  
Magnus was watching as he smiled, “Please be honest, It is important”  
Alexander nodded, “I am. It is like walking on a cloud”  
Magnus smiled, “So you like them”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes, they are perfect”

Magnus stood back very pleased with himself., “Excellent! So you will model them for the launch”  
Alexander laughed, “Absolutely not! Magnus, I can’t twirl around in front of people!”

Isabelle had told Magnus that Alexander wouldn’t do it as that was way out of his comfort zone.

Magnus placed his hand up, “Everybody OUT! - I will see you all tomorrow.”  
Raphael, Isabelle, and Maia all walked out with Magnus standing with his arms folded.   
Alexander turned and followed them heading for the door when Magnus said, “Except you, Alexander. You need to stay!”

Alexander stopped and gently closed the door, he had no intention of walking out.

Magnus watched him stop suddenly closing the door and clicking the lock, “Oh I am not going anywhere Magnus!”

Alexander started to walk towards him wanting to explain why he couldn’t do it. He was sure once Magnus knew he would understand.

Magnus did not want to fight with Alexander, he just wanted to explain why it was so important to him and Magnus was sure once he told Alexander he would understand.

Alexander was walking towards him and Magnus became nervous, “Alexander, I just wanted you to know none of this would be possible without you. This new line is all because of YOU. YOU have unlocked something in me. I designed the boots for YOU and I made these especially for YOU. You Inspire me and you don’t have to twirl.”

Alexander grabbed Magnus by the shirt letting out a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr   
grabbing Magnus face pulling him into a long kiss as his heart was beating out of his chest, “I inspired you?”  
Magnus groaned softly feeling Alexanders hands under his shirt gliding up his waist, “Yes”  
Alexander lunged into his neck sucking hard before rolling his mouth up to Magnus ear whispering, “You designed them for me?”  
Magnus shuddered to take a breath as he forcefully pulled the press stud buttons from Alexanders shirt hissing “Yes”  
Alexander hesitated, he knew Magnus was designing something but had no idea what or why and now that he had heard the words waft sweetly from Magnus' lips, How could he say no. He would do anything for Magnus, even if it meant being uncomfortable for 3 minutes of his relatively boring life. He had already shared many a first experience with Magnus and this would be yet another. What was the worst that could happen? He could pass out or throw up or maybe both wrecking the whole thing and losing the love of his life-no big deal!  
Just thinking about himself on a catwalk with bright lights and cameras flashing made his stomach churn. He breathed deeply several times.

Magnus felt bad, Alexander looked like he was going to have an anxiety attack. Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders arm and went to speak assuring him that it wasn’t that important after all. He would never make Alexander do something he felt uncomfortable doing. As Magnus opened his mouth Alexander shook his head and placed his fingers onto Magnus' lips stopping him.

Alexander felt a wave of emotion roll over the top of him as he breathed out once more making a grunting sound as he pushed him into the wall pressing himself forcefully into him.   
Magnus kissed him reefing the buttons of his shirt.

It was not romantic, sweet or gentle. 

It was rough, aggressive and frenzied as both of them fought for dominance over the other as they made their way from the wall to the desk to the couch and finally the rug on the floor.

They were wrestling each other with each move directed to give nothing but pleasure, all the while remaining as quiet as possible, barely making a noise. Their bodies were glued to each other.

Alexander lifted Magnus onto him as Magnus grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back sinking his mouth into Alexanders neck. 

Alexander twisted as he lifted his knees slightly placing Magnus over his hard pulsing erection as he leaned back up. 

Magnus started to roll his hips and rough and frenzied turned instantly into erotic and sensual.   
Both sitting on the floor in what is referred to as the ‘Lotus’ position, they found a new level of intimacy and trust.   
Their breathing had steadied as had their rhythm as they kissed. Alexander squeezed his hands around Magnus ass cheeks pulling them a little wider apart as Magnus started to groan into Alexanders mouth.   
Alexander could feel his stomach tighten, “I’ve got you, Magnus” 

Magnus knew he did. 

They stared at each other as they increased the speed of their thrusts, Having a conversation with no words required.   
Alexander knew they were close, He couldn’t hold back anymore, he pinched Magnus nipple and Magnus jolted releasing between both their stomachs feeling Alexander releasing inside him.   
They cradled each other rocking back and forward as each buried their heads in the nape of the other's neck as they held each other tightly riding out their own orgasm. Their hands automatically clenching into each other. 

Alexander slid gently out of Magnus as Magnus held him tighter against him, kissing him on the mouth, their kiss long and tender.

Alexander placed his hand on Magnus' face and smiled, “ No twirling! ”  
Magnus leaned in resting his forehead against Alexanders biting his own lip, “ No twirling! ”

Alexander went home to shower and dress as they were going out to dinner. He threw some clothes in a bag when the doorbell rang.  
Alexander answered the door, “ Hi Simon, What’s up”  
Simon smiled, “Isabelle and I are going out for dinner, You don’t mind do you?”  
Jace and Clary were also leaving as Jace slapped Alexander on the shoulder and looked at Simon, “Hey guys, we are going out for dinner, see you tomorrow”  
Alexander looked at him, “Wait! Where are you going for dinner?”  
Jace looked at him, “Jade Wolf-Why?”  
Alexander pointed to Simon, “And you?”  
Simon answered, “Joe’s, Italian, Why?”  
Alexander sighed relieved, “ Alicante -Seafood”

They all stood smiling as Alexander nodded and everyone went their separate ways. 

 

Simon had reserved a table at a small Italian restaurant and they sat eating and sharing stories.   
Older couples were dancing and Simon leaned in, “Do you want to dance”  
Isabelle laughed, “Oh I don’t dance like that”  
Simon laughed, “Oh I bet you can”  
One thing Simon realized was that Isabelle could do anything she put her mind to. He had seen her do it through her recovery, she was strong and stubborn and smart and Simon found these very sexy qualities in a woman. She was also beautiful and for some reason seemed a little guarded and sad. 

Every time Isabelle had thought she could not complete something Simon had bet her a box of chocolates and every time she had collected. It had become more of a game between them.  
Isabelle laughed, “You will need more than a box of chocolates for that”  
Simon raised his eyebrow, “ How about a weekend pass to Hershey chocolate world in Pennsylvania”  
Isabelle’s eyes lit up, “Your on-Lets go”  
Simon smiled as they walked to the dance floor with Simon pulling her in and starting to sway as an elder man winked at him and he smiled back. Isabelle was surprised she had only stepped on Simon’s toes a few times as she became used to him leading.   
He whispered into her neck, “How is your ankle”  
Isabelle had relaxed and whispered back, “Ready to tackle Hersey Chocolate world”  
Simon smiled as they continued dancing, “Shall we order dessert”  
Isabelle leaned in, “Soon”  
Simon pulled her in closer as he heard her sigh as they continued to dance.

It was getting late and Simon pulled up out the front. Isabelle turned to him, “Thank you, I really had the best time tonight”  
Simon nodded, “Me too. I would like to do it again”  
Isabelle nodded, “Would you like to come in?”  
Simon shook his head, “No! I mean Yes. It is not that I don’t want to come in, I do- I just….”  
Isabelle smiled and leaned in an kissed him gently on the lips and Simon let her.   
She pulled away smiling, “Perhaps lunch tomorrow?”  
Simon nodded, “Yes. Lunch would be great”  
Isabelle stepped out of the car and through the front gate waving to Simon as she unlocked the front door and Simon waved back, watching to ensure she was safe.   
He had no doubt if anything happened to her when they were out together he would have two big brothers to manage. Simon liked them but also knew they were very protective of each other.

Over the coming weeks, Alexander had made a few new friends. His favorite was a little girl called Madzie who was 10. Magnus had a best friend that he had known for years, Catarina. Catarina was raising a little girl and at times Magnus would babysit for her as she worked odd hours with the hospital. Now that Magnus was so busy with his new line and the launch Alexander would often babysit until Magnus came home. He did not mind it was fun.

Alexander and Magnus and Madzie were all sitting up eating pizza and clinking soda’s when Madzie turned to Alexander, “I married Todd today”  
Alexander frowned, “Where was my invite”  
Madzie laughed, “You are not allowed, you have to be in grade 3 and have a lunch box.”  
Alexander sighed, “That’s not fair?”  
Madzie put up her hands. “I don’t make the rules!”  
Magnus smiled, “What happened to Peter?”  
Madzie sighed as Alexander rolled his eyes replying, “Peter wanted to marry Kylie! Try to keep up Magnus”  
Magnus laughed as Madzie nodded, ‘Yes and Tom and Liam married because they are going to be best friends forever!”  
Alexander nodded, “Nice!”  
Magnus nodded, “Very progressive.”  
Madzie looked at Magnus, “Are you going to marry Alexander?”

Magnus and Alexander both blushed. 

Madzie looked at them both, waiting for one of them to say something. Alexanders phone rang and he looked at Magnus smiling as he answered.

Magnus leaned into Madzie, “Do you think we should?”

Madzie nodded, “Yes, but if you don’t want to, I will when I get bigger!”

Magnus kissed her on the head, “I will let you know sweet pea.”

Madzie nodded and finished her soda.

The next day they took her to the local fair and stayed to watch fireworks. Madzie fell asleep ten minutes later in Alexanders arms as he carried her back to Magnus place. They put her to bed and Alexander and Magnus laid on the lounge.

Alexander was resting his head on Magnus' chest, they had all had a big day and perhaps a little to much sun having spent the best part of the day at the beach.   
Magnus smiled, “Sweetheart, you have pink candy in your hair”  
Alexander nodded, ‘Oh thank god! I thought it was toffee- that shit never comes out!”  
Magnus laughed, “You are great with her”  
Alexander smiled, “She is heaps of fun? Have you ever thought about kids Magnus”  
Magnus shook his head, “Honestly- No. Why have you?”  
Alexander nodded, “ A few times”  
Magnus stroked his hair as Alexander looked at him, “I wish you could have my babies”  
Magnus kissed the top of Alexanders head, “That is a very sweet thing to say”  
Magnus could feel Alexander start to fall asleep. “Come on -Let's go to bed.”

Two weeks passed and today was the big day. 

Magnus was out the back double checking for the fourth time all the arrangements ensuring nothing could go wrong. There was still 4 hours to go.  
Alexander had kept clear most of the day appearing earlier than expected, “Alexander, where have you been?”  
Alexander leaned in and kissed him, “I am 2 and a half hours early Magnus”  
Magnus nodded, “Better late than never”  
Alexander shook his head, “I am not late”  
Magnus placed his hands on his hips, “Well you weren’t here earlier!”

When Raphael said Magnus was highly strung, he wasn’t lying.

Alexander hugged him, “Dare I ask how many coffee’s you have had today?”  
Magnus sighed,” 8,9 maybe 11- ok 15”  
Alexander shook his head and winked at him, “ I will go get you some water”

Magnus turned and smiled before swinging around, “Raphael if that is a smoke machine I will punch you in the face myself”

Alexander held his hand, “Perhaps I should go”

Everyone that was standing around them yelled in unison, “NO”

Alexander smiled and was playing with the rings on Magnus' fingers, “Or not!”

Magnus seemed to relax the longer Alexander was there. Alexander sat watching him talking to the others as they prepared around him. No matter when Magnus looked up at him, Alexander caught his eye and smiled. No matter where he stood in the room he could always see him.

The models were all men and apart from the boots they were wearing on their feet, they also had a boot on each hand. Magnus had choreographed the whole thing himself and Magnus watched the media and the VIPs take their seats.   
Alexander knew Magnus was very nervous he ran his fingers down Magnus back, “Everything will be fine, Is that George Cl…?”  
Magnus nodded as Alexander looked surprised, “Magnus, Al Pac….”  
Magnus sighed, “Now there is a man who knows a good boot”  
Alexander started to get nervous, “They are all famous”  
Magnus smiled, “Not all of them. Your brother and Simon are there.”

The lights dimmed and a video on a large screen was played showing the history of the Bane boot to date.   
Thunder rolled and lights flashed as Raphael was doing a marvelous job narrating.   
The models started to walk out and everyone clapped as they moved in time to the music the boots on the hands looked like fans as they synchronized their movements.

Raphael detailed the different styles and colors and soon it was Alexanders turn. 

Magnus stood in front of him, “Now Alexander at any moment, you can just turn around and walk away, but you walk back to me. I will be here. If you pass out -I will carry you, If you throw up, throw up on the stage or the models, or me. Please do everything possible to avoid throwing up over the front row.”

Alexander nodded, “ Can you kiss me for good luck”  
Magnus leaned in and kissed him, “Sweetheart if we had the time I would fuck you in the closet”  
Alexander laughed, “I love you, Magnus”  
He went to say something and hesitated as Raphael started to introduce him.

Jace was watching nervously.

Raphael was nervous himself knowing anything could happen watching Alexander slowly step out and start to walk down the middle of the models, who were now standing like soldiers at attention. Alexander wore black leather pants with the pants tucked into the boots wearing an open-collared navy blue silk shirt that shimmered with the light.  
Raphael watched him closely,“Gentleman and Ladies, tonight we introduce one of the two men that made it all possible. The man who inspired the design himself, Alexander. Like the man himself. The ‘Alecs’ are designed to be practical, strong and stylish and they are the flagship of the ‘Malec’ collection.”  
Alexander finally realized what ‘malec’ stood for. He did not even know up until today that the boots had all been given names. He stepped out into the rousing applause and flashes of cameras. He walked down towards the front and stopped.

Alexander stood at the end and waited to pull out a microphone from behind his back. 

Jace watched him. Alexander started to lick his lips his mouth was dry, his head was down.  
Jace yelled out snapping his name, “ Alec”

The crowd stopped clapping waiting for him to speak. He lifted up the microphone and smiled looking at the crowd, ”So Magnus made me some boots”  
Everybody laughed.  
Alexander continued, “They are very comfortable. If you know Magnus, You will know, right now he is wondering what is going on- It will be driving him crazy. What do they call it Raph- ad-libbing? ”

Magnus was backstage staring at Raphael as Raphael shook his shoulders. Magnus wasn’t sure what to do. This wasn’t in the plan.

Alexander continued, “Hmm. The thing is, Not only can you put things in, you can take things out!”

Alexander leaned down into the side pocket and pulled out the ring popping it in his hand. He had a devilish look in his eye as everybody gasped and looked at each other before smiling back at Alexander as Alexander nodded they started to clap and whistle.   
Magnus was getting annoyed, he was ready to walk out when Raphael grabbed him by the arm, “Just wait”  
Alexander stood back, “Like there maker, these boots are faultless and I am honored to be wearing them. Ladies and Gentleman, It is my great privilege to introduce the man himself, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus sighed everything was back on track.

Magnus walked out to a huge standing ovation. He was impressed. He walked towards Alexander noticing Alexander was playing with a ring in his hand. Magnus pulled up beside him as Alexander leaned in a hugged him pulling back, “ Magnus Bane, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Marry me”  
Magnus was stunned Alexander nodded, “Can’t do it without you Mags”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes! Yes, I will marry you!”  
Alexander placed the ring on his finger and everyone was still standing to applaud.  
Alexander pulled the microphone back out and looked at the crowd, “He said -Yes”  
Alexander handed the microphone to Magnus, “Here you go! Your turn”  
Magnus took the microphone and waited for the applause to stop as he kept looking at Alexander smiling shaking his head as everyone sat back down.  
Magnus grin could not be any wider, “ Upstaged at my own Launch-There’s a first”  
The crowd laughed as Magnus felt Alexanders fingers wriggle into his hand and he squeezed them gently.  
Magnus started to chuckle, “Oh what a night! Ladies and gentleman, thank you for taking the time to share this moment with us, If you have any questions- relating to the boots- I would be happy to answer them. Enjoy the rest of your evening and drive safely- You might want to hang around and watch Alexander pass out as I don’t think he realized that we live streamed the launch successfully to 3.8 million people all over the world.”

To say Alexander was surprised was an understatement, “WHAT?”

Magnus placed in hand on Alexanders face, " Yes, 38 Million people just witnessed your proposal"  
Alexander placed his hands on Magnus' face, " So 3.8 Million people witnessed you say -Yes!"


	6. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter- I hope you like it, sorry for the delay- Still no angst!

Alexanders proposal had precipitated a chain of events over the last year and life had gone from 60 miles an hour to 180 on an open road. It was great for Magnus, Magnus had never had so much free publicity, he could not have done better if he had tried. But it was a double-edged sword and Magnus realized how much he really did value his privacy and he went to enormous lengths to protect Alexander from it. 

Over the last year, several things had changed. His parents had returned from overseas which changed living conditions as Isabelle, Jace and Clary moved into an apartment and Alexander moved in with Magnus. 

Within weeks of his parents returning they announced they were separated with divorce proceedings underway.  
Alexander was surprised, He loved them both and wanted them both to be happy. They obviously weren’t and Alexander had known that for a very long time.   
Being the eldest he had heard and witnessed many an argument over the years until his parents stopped arguing and simply became despondent which Alexander never thought was healthy, but he knew better than to involve himself in his parent's relationship.

Magnus had to admit he found it difficult to connect with Alexanders parents which was understandable given the circumstances. Maryse was a control freak at first, and he decided to keep his distance watching Maryse slowly change as the dust settled and she was becoming more independent day by day as Robert had absconded fly fishing interstate leaving everything to lawyers.

Maryse had just started her very first paying job at the age of 48 for a local charity that helped people with support for housing and daily essentials. She worked in the office and had taken a night course in computers and was navigating down a new road of her life.   
One she never expected to have and she found it exciting as well as scary.

Father Luke Garroway was impressed, Maryse had managed to make some sense of the accounts and they were not in as bad a shape as he thought. Maryse had made things far more efficient and Luke realized exactly how much they could do as Maryse had started to research funding applications and Luke and Maryse started working more closely together. Each day Maryse confidence grew and while it was not a million dollar corporation she found something she forgot she had- empathy. 

Luke enjoyed working with Maryse, unlike his very kind volunteers, Maryse was strong and smart and apart from under the age of 60, Luke was pretty sure she had her own teeth. She always made him smile, even when she was passionately advocating for someone who needed a bill paid or somewhere to sleep. He had not felt that way about any woman in a very long time and experience had taught him there was no need to rush.

Alexander and Magnus were laying on the couch when Alexander whispered in Magnus' ear, “Why can't we just elope?”  
Magnus laughed, “Because your mother will stake me to the nearest tree and your family will hate me until the day I die- even after that!”  
Alexander smiled, “Apart from that! I want to marry you, Magnus”  
Magnus nodded, “ We are getting married my love, we just need to decide the when and where”

They had nearly married twice already deciding to postpone the wedding due to Alexanders parents divorce. Three months later they reset the date and then decided to cancel due to the venue and date being leaked online to which the media had once again been awakened to their existence.

Magnus smiled, “Oh, Here we go. They want you to model a watch for a television and billboard campaign?”  
Alexander was munching on potato chips, “Are there puppies?”  
Magnus smiled, “No puppies, Just you almost naked”  
Alexander shook his head, “Why would I need to be naked, Magnus?”  
Magnus smiled, “ They will sell more watches”  
Alexander shook his head, “That is just absurd!”  
Magnus looked at him, “Sweetheart, If you were naked walking down that catwalk, I would be employing more people than the Sultan of Brunei.”  
Alexander blushed and wiggled his toes that were tucked in under Magnus ass as Magnus rubbed his foot gently up Alexanders calf. 

They smiled at each other as Magnus read out a few more before his phone rang, It was Catarina, she was distraught and was on her way over.

Alexander opened the door as Magnus poured the coffee’s and placed them down on the table before hugging his best friend.  
Catarina was upset as she could not get approval for a passport for Madzie which meant she could not take the 3-year tenure at the hospital in Switzerland and she doubted she would get another opportunity.

Magnus shook his head as he spoke in a frail elderly voice, “The law- is-the- law. It is archaic and stupid!” 

Alexander had an idea. 

He looked at Magnus seriously, “What if we looked after Madzie while Catarina went to Switzerland, We could appeal the decision and when we get her a passport, fly her over. I have never been to Switzerland?”  
Magnus heart melted as he nodded, “We could do that!”  
There was no way Catarina would consider handing her over to just anyone, Madzie was her responsibility and she would forego her own career if she had to.   
Magnus held her hand, “Go to Switzerland, We will get her a passport. It will be like one giant sleep over and we can video call all the time. You should not feel guilty, you deserve this.”

Catarina agreed and left as she still had a long list of things to do on her day off.

Magnus walked up to Alexander and ran his fingernails down Alexanders back.  
Alexander caught his breath and became instantly hard.

Magnus whispered, “Bed now”

Alexander turned and smiled picking him up like a sack of potatoes and ran straight towards the bedroom diving into Magnus' neck as he threw him onto the bed. Magnus grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head up, “ I cannot believe you did that”

Alexander smiled, “What, threw my man over my shoulder and carried him to bed. Would you have preferred I drag you by the hair into my cave”  
Magnus smiled, “God! I love it when you talk dirty!”

Alexander blushed and Magnus flipped him on the bed now kneeling between his legs. His hands moving up and down Alexanders calf muscles as they quickly removed their clothes, “I was talking about what you did for Catarina.”  
Alexander was watching as Magnus' mouth started to move up his calf towards his thigh.  
Alexanders voice pitched and Magnus bit just above the inside of his knee, “Oh! You would have done the same.”  
Magnus rolled his tongue higher towards Alexanders pulsing erection his tongue flicking against Alexanders skin as he sighed arching his back slowly as Magnus wet mouth took all of him.  
Alexander gripped the sheets groaning as Magnus' mouth tightened as he slid his finger down in between Alexanders legs rolling it around his tight hole, teasing Alexander as he did until Alexander begged, “Oh by the love of angels- Fuck me, Magnus.”  
Alexander went to roll over on his hands and knees when Magnus stopped him and shook his head, “Like this my love”  
He splayed Alexanders legs far apart and entered him slowly. Alexander was panting and groaning adjusting to Magnus as he pushed in a little further, “Oh fuck!”

Magnus smiled as he pushed all the way in as Alexander’s knuckles were almost white. They started to move and Magnus did not know why they had not tried it this way earlier.   
Alexander could feel every part of Magnus as he prodded his prostate, he had never felt Magnus that deep inside him before. It was yet another experience shared and Alexander loved it.  
Magnus started to slam into him as he quickened his thrusts as Alexander started to arch further and further back his breathing becoming more rapid as he felt Magnus push his legs out further.

Magnus pulled back suddenly as Alexander clenched around him. He threw himself forward holding Alexanders hips hard as he released inside him watching Alexander cum all over his own chest.  
They were breathing heavy riding out their frantic orgasm, both of them needing to take a moment, unable to speak they just smiled at each other.  
Magnus gently pulled up and started licking the cum off Alexanders chest as Alexander placed his hand around Magnus' head shivering as Magnus' tongue rolled across his stomach, “Ok, we will be doing that again”

Magnus smiled as they canceled dinner reservations and decided to stay in bed with the exception of answering the door for a delivery of Chinese food from the Jade Wolf.

The next day was like the last two weeks, hot. The sun was out and there was not a breeze to be felt.

Alexander had 3 classes and returned home to find a large black piano in the living room.  
It had a huge big bow wrapped around it with a note from Magnus, “Happy 1 year anniversary, I have missed hearing you play. Love Magnus”

Alexander smiled, remembering tomorrow would be 12 months since he proposed to Magnus.   
He first checked there was no cat sitting in the middle of the opened case and started to play a classical piece, by Bach and stopped suddenly, getting up and calling his mother.

Maryse and Luke were working back late. Alexander called her frantic, “Hi, I need your help”

Alexander certainly did and he had gone to the right person. One thing Maryse could do was organize. She spoke to Luke and they got on the phones and over the next hour had planned a wedding.  
Maryse called back and confirmed everything for 11 am.  
Alexander walked back out and started playing the piano again having placed the tuxedos on the bed waiting for Magnus to arrive home.

Maryse and Luke spent another two hours smoothing over the ladies auxiliary for some catering and flowers as Maryse called everyone else.   
Finally, they were done and Maryse smiled, “We did it”  
Luke smiled, “You did!”  
Maryse smiled, “We did, Thank you for all your help. I could not have don’t it without you”  
Luke was helping Maryse with her coat, “No. It was you. You are amazing!”   
Maryse caught her breath and looked into his soft dark eyes, “You are a Priest”  
Luke smiled his voice lowered as he stared at her lips, inching closer, “ I am a ‘great’ Priest, I am not a monk. I am allowed to marry.”  
Maryse swallowed hard her chest rising, “Oh, I did not know that.”  
Luke gently pressed his lips against hers. Maryse had not been kissed by anyone other than Robert in 25 years. She placed her hand up to Luke’s chest as he pulled back.   
Maryse heart was beating fast she pulled him back in wrapping her hands around his face and kissed him on the mouth as he gently placed his large hands around her waist and stepped into her.  
They kissed for a moment longer before Luke pulled away, “ Perhaps we could do dinner”  
Maryse nodded, “ I would like that”   
Luke smiled as he set the alarm, “Are you hungry”  
Maryse nodded as they turned the lights off and headed out the door.

Magnus was a little later than usual and could hear Alexander playing as he opened the door trying not to distract him.

Magnus knew the tune from somewhere as he walked up behind Alexander realizing he was playing a Billy Joel song  
Magnus smiled as Alexander had already prepared dinner, “I am just going to have a shower,”

Alexander was smiling counting down from 10 when Magnus reappeared and looked at him grinning, “Why are our wedding tuxedo’s out on the bed?”  
Alexander smiled, “Because tomorrow at 11 am, you and I will be exchanging vows and by 11:30 we will finally be married- I organized the wedding- you have the honeymoon” 

Magnus grinned, “Do you have any preference”  
Alexander shook his head, “Surprise me”  
Magnus smiled and called Catarina and then Raphael and while he did trust Alexander he called Maryse and confirmed everything was in place and ready to go just for his own sanity, He got off the phone and Alexander smiled, “So are we good”  
Magnus blushed, “Oh, I am sorry- It's not that I doubted your intentions Alexander”  
Alexander bit his lip, while he did like the gold satin pajamas, Magnus in red satin ones turned him on. He almost looked like the devil standing there with eyeliner on and his chest showing as the buttons were still undone.  
Alexander licked his lips  
Magnus smiled, “See something you like”  
Alexander nodded as Magnus phone rang and Magnus jumped across the bed and darted out of the bedroom as Alexander laughed and decided to have a shower himself.   
As he sat on the bed in his track pants he called his father and his father would be there as he booked a flight while they were talking.

Magnus waited until Alexander had hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around Alexanders neck, “So fancy a trip to Mount Olympus-I would like to thank the gods. 2 weeks in Greece”  
Alexander’s eyes lit up, he had always wanted to go to Greece and nodded as he entwined his fingers into Magnus' hand, “That is perfect”  
Magnus popped a bottle of Champagne to celebrate and they ended up drinking 3.

Robert finished packing his bag and booked a car and sat on the lounge. A taller man roughly the same age placed his hand on his shoulder, “So did you tell him”  
Robert rested his head against the man's hand, “No- This is his time, I would rather not out myself to my ex-wife at our son's wedding. I will though.”  
The man laughed and kissed the side of his head smiling, “There is no hurry. You should be sure.”  
Robert smiled as they headed for bed, he had a very early flight.

Magnus woke to the sound of a phone ringing, It was Jace and he would be there in half an hour.

Alexander nodded before hanging up yelling, “Shit Magnus! It's 9:30”  
Magnus flew out of bed and looked for his pants as Alexander kissed him on the head and shoved him in the bathroom as he ran into the kitchen and made two large soup bowl coffees and toast. 

Alexander smiled as they kissed each other again passing between the shower, “Next time we get married, let's not celebrate beforehand. Coffee is on the dresser and I made you some toast”

Magnus smiled as he saw the soup bowl, “I do love you, Alexander”  
Alexander smiled, “I love you too.”  
When Alexander stepped out of the shower Magnus was finishing his hair and makeup. He had his shirt off and saw Alexander lick his lips as he smiled, “We don’t have time my love”  
Alexander blushed slightly as Magnus kissed him sweetly on the lips pressing Alexanders tux against him, “Let's not keep our guests waiting ”

Jace rang the doorbell, “Oh you should see the church, It is perfect, Mum has really outdone herself. She's like a female version of General MacArthur! I bought the food.”  
Alexander and Magnus dove straight for the basket of croissants and pastries as Jace smiled looking at the bottles of empty Champagne.   
Jace watched as they both flew around the apartment packing for the honeymoon organizing the cat as Jace yelled, “Come on, we have to go.”  
Magnus looked at Alexander, “Passports!”  
Alexander handed Magnus his as Magnus placed them in another bag. They were in the lift when Alexander and Jace stepped out with the luggage and Magnus sighed, “Rings”  
Magnus went back up to the apartment and grabbed the ring boxes out of the draw as well as the omamori charm Alexander had given him and placed it in his pocket before walking back out.

Alexander and Jace were waiting in the basement car park when Jace smiled, “So this is it. You guys are actually getting married”  
Alexander smiled and then turned as the lift doors opened. He caught his breath watching Magnus walk towards him. Magnus looked stunning as the light enhanced the shine of his tux and the small amount of glitter in his hair. He was glowing.   
When the doors opened and Magnus saw Alexander standing there he knew this was it. He knew they shared something very special and nothing would ever change that.

Magnus threw the ring box to Jace and looked at Alexander, “So handsome, Going somewhere?”  
Alexander shrugged playing with Magnus engagement ring, “ Hmm, about to marry the love of my life then off to Greece for two weeks before coming back and co-parenting a little girl - That’s all! Why did you want to hook up for lunch?”  
Magnus laughed as Alexander kissed him.

Jace sighed, “Oh get in the car!”

Jace called Maryse and lied, “We are on our way- No. Everything is fine. The lift is out and we had to take the stairs.”

It was 11:15 when they pulled up at the church.

Jace was right, Maryse had outdone herself. The little sandstone church tucked between old and abandoned warehouses in what was known as the ‘dead’ zone of the city seemed to shine in the sun as if it was expecting them. The view across the bay was uninterrupted with a slight breeze coming off the water and as they both got out of the car Alexander became a little overwhelmed.  
He grabbed Magnus hand and asked Jace to give him a moment.  
For one second only Magnus heart skipped a beat of the doubt until Alexander leaned against the car with tears in his eyes and wrapped his hand around Magnus' neck pulling him into a long soft slow passionate kiss and Magnus sighed into his mouth rubbing his hand over Alexanders heart soothing him.  
Magnus pulled back and smiled staring at Alexanders lips as he brushed his fingers against them and placed his forehead against Alexanders.  
It was a very special moment between them as Alexander felt married already.

Clary had taken a few photos since the car stopped and all of a sudden felt as if she was intruding as she lowered the camera and turned to take one of the bay.

Magnus grabbed Alexanders hand and walked up the path as Clary once again took photo’s as they saw her and smiled.

Maryse approached them both frantic, “Of all the days for the lift to be out!”  
Magnus and Alexander smiled at each other as Maryse pinned white roses to the lapels of their suits and smiled, “Oh you both look very handsome. Are you ready”

Jace pulled out a flask and offered them both a shot of whiskey. They both pulled back away unable to stand the smell when Alexander shook his head, “Water would be good”  
Jace smiled and went to get some water as Maryse kissed Alexander on the cheek and then Magnus, “I love you both very much. I will tell Luke we are ready to go. Your father is over there”

Alexander nodded and looked around the room. There was no power to the church and the large candles and fresh flowers made a huge difference. Magnus caught his breath, “Oh Alexander it is beautiful”  
Alexander nodded squeezing his hand, “It is!”  
It was simple yet elegant.

Alexanders father turned to him, “Son, I know I do not say it often enough, but I am proud of you”  
Alexander hugged him, “Thanks, Dad.”

Madzie ran into position with her basket of flowers and as Simon started playing and singing ‘All of me by’ by John legend as little Madzie walked down the aisle throwing rose petals followed by Jace who was Alexanders best man accompanying Catarina who was Magnus Bridesmaid followed by, Raphael who was Magnus best man accompanying Isabelle who was Alexanders bridesmaid.

Alexander breathed in as he walked down the aisle with his father as he smiled at everyone and took his place.

He turned and watched his mother accompany Magnus as Magnus walked down the aisle and took his place both transfixed on the other.

Luke was also smiling watching Maryse walk down the aisle. She looked radiant.

Luke started to speak and neither Alexander or Magnus actually heard the first few minutes as they stared at each other moving closer together and holding hands.

Magnus do you take Alexander Gideon Lightwood to be your loving husband.  
Magnus smiled, “I do”  
Alexander grinned as Luke looked to Alexander, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Do you take Magnus Bane as your loving husband”

Alexander nodded, “I do” 

Alexander leaned in to kiss Magnus when Luke grabbed the Bible and pushed it between them as he smiled, “The rings”  
Everyone chuckled as Magnus winked at him as Alexander blushed.

Raphael handed Magnus a ring and Magnus placed it on Alexanders hand. Alexanders heart stopped, It was like something locked into place. He turned and took the ring from Jace and placed it on Magnus' hand. Magnus felt a jolt of lightning as if a new energy now connected them.

Alexander and Magnus stood face to face holding hands caressing the ring of the other as Alexander swallowed hard:

Alexander: The love I have for you  
Magnus: Is a love that knows no bounds  
Alexander: In times of joy as well as sadness  
Magnus: In sickness and in health  
Alexander: I will love you as my equal  
Magnus: and protect you above all else  
Alexander: I will share with you my truest feelings  
Magnus: and when you speak I will listen  
Alexander: I will catch you when you fall  
Magnus: and when you soar I will help you reach your greatest heights  
Alexander: Magnus Bane  
Magnus: Alexander Gideon Lightwood

Magnus & Alexander spoke the next words in unison, “I am and will always be your loving husband”

Luke wiped a tear from his eye and nodded, “ It is my honor to pronounce you as one….Now you may…Kiss”  
They already were 

There was not a dry eye in the house as everyone smiled cheering as Alexander and Magnus turned and Catarina prompted Madzie to stand up as she was escorting them back up the aisle.   
Simon retook his position and started to play ‘A thousand years’ by Christina Perri.

He could not stop staring at Isabelle as that was who he was singing to.

Magnus and Alexander walked out of the church as Alexander grabbed him once outside and kissed him again up against the sandstone wall unaware Clary had followed them out taking pictures.

Everyone started to walk out and photos were had as Alexander and Magnus were fed in between drinking a lot of water. Alexander had picked Madzie up and kissed her on the cheek thanking her for doing such a great job as Clary busily took as many photos as she could. The small churchyard and been turned into a lovely mid-morning garden reception and champagne and baskets of fruit and savory pastries were plated with chairs and tables placed around the outside with a cake table.

It was very informal and Alexander and Magnus relaxed with their guests laughing and catching up with others they had not seen in a while.

Alexander wanted a few special photos himself and Clary and Magnus and Alexander crossed the road as Clary took some of them overlooking the bay sitting on the sand. Just the two of them.

The catering was simple yet elegant and everyone had a great time. They had done it. No media no stalkers, no unwanted guests. Just family and friends. 

Alexander did notice Isabelle was drinking juice and she was looking a little pale. Maryse thought she had a virus so suggested Alexander and Magnus stay away, Just in case.   
Alexander had noticed her return from the bathroom again and walked over to her, “Are you alright”  
Isabelle smiled, “Yes why”  
Alexander noticed Isabelle happened to move her hand across her stomach when Alexanders eyes lit up, “Izzy- Are you pregnant”  
Isabelle smiled and nodded, “Yes we think so I am going to the Drs next week. Please don’t say anything yet”  
Alexander hugged her tightly and once again was smiling as Magnus approached Alexander told him and Magnus hugged Isabelle.  
Alexander smiled, “Oh that is the best wedding present ever”  
Magnus agreed and as happy as Isabelle was she frowned, “Please don’t say anything”  
Jace cut in, “About what”  
Alexander smiled, “Izzy is Pregnant”  
Jace squealed, “What!”  
Isabelle smiled, “Yes, I think so”  
Simon came over and smiled, “Oh I didn’t think you were going to tell”  
Isabelle shook her head when her mother asked, “Tell what?”  
That all stopped.   
Isabelle sighed exasperated, Oh well she tried, “Simon and I are having a baby!”  
Maryse was ecstatic and hugged her as Robert also hugged her and shook Simon’s hand.

 

It was 1:10 when the doors to the decoy church flew open as a woman dressed in red yelled, “STOP”  
Another woman already in the church yelled, “BINGO”

Everyone turned and looked at her. She looked around and yelled, ‘The wedding- where are they?”

An elderly woman smiled, “Oh you missed it, It was a miss print and they married at 11:00 this morning”  
Camille was furious, “WHAT?”  
She looked at the elderly woman, “So where are they now nana!”  
The woman smiled and looked at her watch, “Oh the gay ones. They had to catch a plane to New Zealand.”  
Camille was angry, “Oh great!”  
She stormed out and called the airport, the last flight to Auckland had left an hour ago and there was not another until 6 pm and Camille booked herself on it.

The woman from the church called Raphael, “Yes, she was here-I told her what you said- They were going to New Zealand”  
Raphael smile widened, “Thank you, Rosie”  
Rosie smiled, “You are welcome.”

Raphael hung up the phone and started smiling watching Magnus and Alexander say goodbye to everyone as they were heading to the airport for a 4 pm flight.

Robert was standing next to Maryse watching as the boys left in a cab. He turned to her, “ It wasn’t all bad. We raised 3 beautiful children. By the way, I am seeing someone- his name is Greg”

Maryse raised her eyebrow and looked ahead without making eye contact, ‘We do have 3 beautiful children. I am grateful for that. I am fucking the Priest”

Robert raised his eyebrow and nodded neither of them offering any more information except for a polite nod before Robert walked away and went to say goodbye to Isabelle and others as he had a flight to catch.

 

Raphael had logged into Twitter and uploaded a comment as Magnus, “Can’t wait to hit the slopes of NZ.”

Camille was back at her hotel packing when she saw the message, she smiled, “Oh neither can I! Ski accidents are not uncommon”

Alexander and Magnus made their flight and were sitting in first class as the plane took off within 2 hours they were sound asleep with Magnus resting his head on Alexanders shoulder holding hands.  
The air hostess placed a blanket over them smiling noticing the very shiny wedding rings as they were still dressed in their tuxedos on their way to Athens.


End file.
